The Logo
The Logo '''is a frequently appearing motif throughout the show. So What Is It? Later on, it was found to belong to '''Mann, Wurst and Finnwich, but its usage stretches also to other company divisions such as Mobile Wireless Federation. The Most likely explanation is that the unidentified company, serves as a front for the Coral Grove Cult, who use the many products the company makes. The trades associated with logo cover almost every aspect of everyday life including (but being not limited to) software, paint, food and soda drinks. Appearance The Logo itself resembles a small green maze. If you look closely you can see a letter M at the top right corner, a W at the bottom of the M and F. Each standing respectively for Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich, and also Mobile Wireless Federation. Known trades Associated With The Logo * Mann, Wurst and Finnwich * Mobile Wireless Federation * Green Apple Splat Sightings * On the GPS used to track Lee * The cans of the Radioactive-Green Paint * On a door of the Green Apple Splat factory * On the picture of Art Wurst * At the wall of the house in the background of the Pings family photo taken in Korea * Encrypted as QR code at Coral Grove leaflet * The A Nigma High's PSAs were produced by "' Productions'" * On the collar of the man used in the PSAs. * Some documents and the envelope enclosed to Lee's files * As a part of a layout of Barrage's fingerprints matching software. * The logo was the main decoration theme of the company, in which Biffy's parents are employed * On the box of the crystal guns that the Cleaners used. * On all of the cases of the new phones for the students. * On the packet of hypnotizing Green Apple flavoured jerky. * On a painting in Lynch Webber's house. * On the schematics of the Prank. * On the seat heads in the taxi the cleaner was driving. * in Lynch Webber"s house on the computer. * Green Apple Splat cans. Trivia * The Logo is actually three letters M''', '''W, and F''' which stands for Mobile Wireless Federation (the company's name) as well as Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. *The company is deeply connected to people involved in the Prank: **One of the founders is Elizabeth Mann, ancestor to Cassandra McAdams current head of the company. **The legion of Art Wurst's are cloned from the original Wurst. **Maxwell Finnwich, the man who was initially thought to be behind the plot, is actually one of the companies' founders. **Elizabeth Mann is a co-Founder of '''Mann, Wurst and Finnwich company ***She was titled "Mrs. Mann" that could mean that either she or her husband was a one of three founders *** She has been dead for 20 years Gallery File:MWF_Corporation_2.jpg|The interior of MWF LeesGPS.png|Lee's GPS. Notice the logo on the top heading bar The_Logo.jpg|The Logo on the can of paint Lee recovered from Ed the water boy Lee's_files.jpg|The logo is used as a stamp on some files and envelope The logo.png|On the top right corner you can see a little bit of the logo. The Logo.JPG|The Logo on the chairs in the taxi (Return of the Ping). The Cleaner's Truck.JPG|On the Cleaner's Truck 1leephoto.png|Behind the family of Lee Ping is a building with "The Logo". Photo.png|On top of the building and in the center of the door is "The Logo" with red Tazelwurms in front of it. Logo.png|logo on book Devins 045.PNG References Category:Prank Category:A Nigma High Category:Stubs Category:Images needed